How It Come and Go
by Liphz
Summary: A fanfic pre -mostly- and during Tekken 3 about Jin and Xiaoyu... How they met, and how they become friends, or even more, how they feel... I don't know again. Just read it, I guess. -DISCONTINUED-
1. How The Beggining Start

**disclaimer : I own Tekken in my dreams only...**

**This is my second fanfic... And maybe it'll take longer enough to updating it than the first one. Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1 : HOW THE BEGINNING START**_

_Xiaoyu's POV_

I'm very-very impressed when I see a really huge building in front of me.

It's really like a castle. There are some pillars and carve at its wall and one another big building that separated from the huge one. Beside of that, I can see a pond with an angel statue at center of it. It also has a really big garden which full of colorful flower. What a wonderful place, is it!

"Do you like it?" An old man with white hair who owner these asked me. He's Heihachi Mishima. "We used to live here."

"Yes. I love it very much." I said. "It's like a castle. Very huge, and beautiful. Isn't that true, Panda?"

She gives me a growl. It seems she agree with me.

He smile. "It's good if you like it." Then, he pulls my back. "Come on, we get in now."

Then, we get in to the huge one. "Welcome to Mishima Manor." He said again.

I look around. Its inside looks contrast with the outside. Looks alike castle. Lots of statue, carpet which cover the floor, and carve at some parts of the wall. Again, I'm impressed.

But, my attraction interrupts by a man who is sitting on the couch. I can't see his face, but he has a spiky black hair. He seems fall asleep, because he doesn't pay attention for our coming.

"Finished your training, Jin?" Heihachi talked.

I guess he talked to that spiky black haired man. That man turns his face. So, he's awake. Why didn't he pay attention to us? But, wow! He looks perfect. He just gives a nod. Why does he seem so cold?

Then, he looks at me. I try to smile at him. "Who is the hell that girl?"

I shocked. I didn't supposed to be called like that. "I'm a hell?" I whispered spontaneous.

"Watch your mouth." Heihachi warned him.

"Sorry." He said coldly. I don't think he was serious when said that.

"This is Ling Xiaoyu and her friend, Panda from China." Heihachi introduced me. "And this is Jin Kazama, my grandson." He turned to that man. His grandson? I wonder why does he use 'Kazama' not 'Mishima'? "All of you will enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament." He added.

"She's too young." Jin said. "And just a pet."

"We can fight." I replied.

"Whatever." Then, he leaves us, and goes to the second floor.

"Sorry about him, Xiaoyu." Heihachi said again. "He is a little bit unsociable person. You can ignore him if you want."

"It's okay." I replied. Well, of course it's a lie. I hate being underestimate like that. But, how can I hurt my savior's feeling. "I think it'll be better if he knows me and Panda more."

He smiles again. "Well, I guess you'll like to get in to your room now? You look very tired." Heihachi said again. "It's on the second floor, second room." He stopped for a moment. "We'll meet tomorrow at 8 A.M. to have a breakfast together."

I nod and walk with Panda. I hope it's going better later.

_Jin's POV_

I get into my rooms and close its door.

I'm disappointed. I have been waiting Heihachi back, so I can get stronger with have a training with him. But, what did he bring? A Chinese girl with a pigtails, and a panda bear. He must be kidding. How could they enter the tournament too? She is just 15 maybe. No, I think younger. 14 maybe.

'_I'm a hell?'_ I can hear that pigtails girl whispered clearly. Yeah, you're really a hell. I don't like to be with anyone. It'd better if she stays away from me. Girls just make me mad. They usually blush when see me, or scream. And they always think about clothes, make up, and anything like that. I just respect my mother, and maybe my grandfather. After all, he takes care me.

Then, I suppose to change my clothes. I take my shirt off. But, before I can reach my wardrobe, suddenly the door opens. I think it's Heihachi. But I was wrong. I'm very startled look who's coming

"What?" The pigtails girl. She looked startled too. "I-I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to go here. I never want to stalk you. It just-"

"Get out. Your room is beside mine." I cut her words.

"Sorry." She said before get out from my room.

Damn. It'll be hard.

Then, I reach my wardrobe and put my shirt on. "I'm walking to a balcony and see a view of night, look at stars on the sky. Very calm and peaceful for me to do this. Alone.

Well, it doesn't go as simple as usual.

_Xiaoyu's POV_

Oh man… I looked him without shirt. How can I forget what Heihachi was said and simply get into his room? Well, I hope he doesn't mad at me. I really didn't mean to do that although I though he is perfect. But, it's not mean I'm in love.

I get into my room. It's really cute. Its bed, its table, wardrobe, wallpaper, everything seem fit for me. I put my suitcase on the table, before I realized a mirror door to the balcony.

"Hey, Panda." I talked to her. "How's about watch the night sky?"

She growl, agree.

Then, I open the mirror door and walk to the balcony. And the view really beautiful. "Wow! Look at that Panda! It's really beautiful. I love it. How about you, Panda?" I asked, and he answered with another growl.

I turn my face, and I realize that there's Jin at the balcony that exactly on the right of mine. I very surprised. And I don't know whether I must call him or not, because he seem doesn't pay attention on me. "Hello err-" What should I call him? Kazama? But it's his family name. But if I call him Jin… Well, I guess it's better to call him as "Kazama."

"It's Jin." He corrected me.

Okay, he talked coldly. But, it seem he doesn't angry. Maybe I can have a little talk and being friends with him. "Okay, Jin." I said. "Sorry about before. I didn't realize that I went to the wrong room."

"It's fine." He said with a monotone voice.

"It's really beautiful." I tried to start a conversation. But, he doesn't reply me. He's really cold! How's about asking something personal? Maybe it can make him talk. What should I ask? Okay, this is the only one what I can think. "You're really a Heihachi grandson?"

He looks at me sharply. Am I ask the wrong question? "Yes." He answered shortly.

"Why does your family name Kazama?" I asked again, more carefully. "Is the one who has a relation with Heihachi your mother?"

"No." Another one word.

"So, why?" I want to know. It seems strange.

"It's none of you business." He said, before leaves me alone with Panda and gets into his room.

"We get in now, Panda." I said to Panda. "It's getting cold and we must wake up before 8 A.M."

Then, I walk into my room, close the door, and rest my body on my bed, with Panda beside me.

Well, how can I be a friend with him? I have no idea. He always answers with one word, as short as he can, or worse, not answer. Gees… I must try really hard. I can't live with a person without have a talk.

* * *

**How was it? You know the rules... R & R if you like.**


	2. Everything is Going Bad

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams...**

**This is the second chapter... It's shorter, but if I combined it with chapter 3... I think it'll be too long... Sorry. But I'll try to quickly update it. And I just made Xiaoyu's POV this time, hope it's OK. I'll give more Jin's POV another time.  
**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2 : EVERYTHING IS GOING ****BAD**_

_Xiaoyu's POV_

I wake up at 7 A.M. Panda is still sleeping. I think I'll let her sleep for a half again. Well, she doesn't need a lot of preparation to be ready for breakfast. But I need it. After take a bath, I get dressed in one of my clothes. Just an ordinary T-shirt, and a short pants. I hope it doesn't matter for Heihachi.

"Panda wake up." I said while I'm combing my hair. "We must get ready now."

Then she replies with a growl and opens her eyes.

"Morning." I finish make a pigtails, and look at my appearance in the mirror. Perfect.

We get out from my room. Near the stairs, I can see Jin is getting out too. I hesitant for a moment. Shall I call him? Or it's better to ignore him? He, as usual, doesn't pay attention on me. I sigh. I must decide it, right?

"Good morning Jin." I run to him, and Panda follow me. Then, I stop beside him, and Panda stops beside me. We walk together. "Have a nice sleep?"

He ignored me again. But, I can see that he's a bit surprised look at my appearance. Is it wrong? No, it mustn't. He just wear a shirt and short jeans too. Not too different from me.

"Good morning. I've been waiting." Heihachi talked. He's sitting on the chair around dinner table when we arrive at the first floor. He use a mantle. "Have a seat, please." I and Jin sit. He's sitting in front of me, and Panda's sitting between me and Heihachi.

"How was your sleep?" He looked at me.

"I really had a sleep tight." I answered with a smile.

"Good." He seems satisfied, and turn to Jin. "And you, Jin?"

"Not bad." Jin answered, monotone.

"Please listen carefully, before we start the breakfast." Heihachi talked again. "From tomorrow, Xiaoyu, you'll become one of the students Mishima High School. Jin, you must help her." He stopped for a moment. "And about Panda, I plan to train her. So, she'll become your bodyguard, Xiaoyu. Just as Kuma do for me."

"Isn't she too young for high school." Jin said like I'm not there. And actually, it's not the question, I guess.

"I'm almost 16, Jin." I replied quickly, wish he'll be realize that he hurts me.

Unfortunately, he just looks surprised. "Really?"

"Of course!" I said, a bit mad. "Why don't you trust me? I don't find a reason for me to lie!"

"Almost." He seems want to make me remember that I'm just ALMOST 16, not ALREADY 16.

"And why do you care about that?" I said. "The most important thing, I can do what they want! And I can fight!"

He keeps silent. I really hate him so much! Why he can't talk nicely to me? I'm gonna crazy if he acts cold, talks shortly, and with a monotone voice to me everytime.

"Jin, stop that." Heihachi warned him. "You shouldn't said that kind of things again. She's a great fighter." Jin keeps silent. "By the way, today I want you to bring her to some place that she wants."

"But-" Jin tried to excuse.

"No excuse from this, Jin." Heihachi said again.

"I have to go to school." Jin said.

"I'm the owner. They won't punish you."

Jin sighed. "Fine."

"I can go by myself." I tried to excuse too.

"No." Jin said quickly.

My eyes widen. I must go with him? The icy-coldly-monotonous-weird-spiky-black-haired-man? It can't be real. I'd better alone than be with him. He never likes me. He hates me! Why he doesn't try to excuse more than that? Damn! This will be bad…

* * *

**As usual... R & R if you like!**


	3. Amusement Park Date

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams...**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3 : AMUSEMENT PARK DATE**_

_Jin's POV_

Okay. A week ago, I trained with my grandfather. Six days until two days ago, I trained alone, by myself. Yesterday, a pigtails girl with panda bear came to my house. And now, I'll walk with that pigtails girl. Life changes so much just for a week. How can Heihachi involves her for the tournament? She just a little girl. She mustn't fight well.

I look at her appearance for a moment. She changed her clothes, same T-shirt, but with pants. Not a short pants. Well, she looks more mature. I didn't believe she's 16 years old. She seems so childish. But, if she really 16, it'll be hard. I know a lot of girls at the same age with her. And they just talk about boys, and accessories, clothes, and make up. Shit, shit, shit!

"Where do you like to go?" I asked monotone, while walking on the street.

She thinks for a moment. "Is there an amusement park around here?" She asked.

Wait. It must be wrong. I heard the wrong words. She wouldn't say an amusement park. She must be said a shopping center, or a nice café, or clothes and accessories shop. "An- what?" I asked again.

"Amusement park." She repeated.

"Did I just heard-"

"Amusement park, Jin." She said in hurried. "You're not deaf right? How could you not hear me?"

"There's one." I answered quickly before she thinks that I'm an idiot guy that deaf or don't know what is amusement park, although there's a half in my mind that can't believe what I just heard.

"Okay! Bring me there." She said cheerfully.

We arrive at one amusement park. She seems surprised. "Jin! It's really a huge amusement park!"

"Yeah… Whatever." I sighed, not impressed.

"It's amazing." She said again. "Come on!"

She grabs my hand and pulls me. What the hell? She keeps force me to join with her. I couldn't reject that, because she would start mad at me when I did that. I never go to place like this, honestly. And I can't enjoy it. It's too many people here, and too much noise. Well, although better than shopping center I guess.

After she satisfied played for 2 hours, we're sitting at one restaurant inside this amusement park and have a lunch. I get some rest, finally. Although we finish eating, we keep sitting for a moment.

"Oh, I'm really happy. It has been a long time since the last time I got to the amusement park. I've gone there last time… When I was 14, I think." She said. "And, this is the hugest amusement park I've ever 

seen! Jin, when did the last time you get here?" She asked, with an expression 'I want to know everything about you'.

"I never came here." I said, still coldly.

"Impossible!" It's up to you if you don't believe it. "It's really an interesting place. We can do anything we want. So, this is the first time to you? Why did you never come here?"

"No one bring me here." I answered.

"I really like the amusement park." She talked again. Can't she shut up? "It's the place we have fun. Because of that, I think to make an amusement park where everyone can enjoy it in China. I never imagined that it could happen for real before. Not because I didn't want to make it real, but how could I build that without money?" She stopped.

Okay, her story makes me change my opinion about her. Maybe she's not an ordinary girl. The way she talk about her dream, and the way she views about everything. "And?" I start interest in her.

She looks surprised for a moment. "Then when I was in Hong Kong, I heard there's a Mishima Zaibatsu ship at the harbor. So I sneaked out there and tried to meet Heihachi. I didn't want to fight. I just wanted to have talk, to let him know that I want to build an amusement park, and wonder if he can lend me a money."

I try not to laugh. How could she thought that? It seems ridiculous. No one will lend money to unknown girl like her. "Are you laughing?" She asked with expression 'I can't believe it.'

"No." I answered, try to be cool again. "Continue it."

"Don't laugh at me again." She complained. "Well, Tekken Force found me. And they tried to get me out of the ship. I was angry. Why they didn't hear me? So, I hit them, one by one. And when Heihachi arrived, all of the Tekken Force have already fallen to the ground."

At this time, I cough. She won the battle against Tekken Forces? Maybe she's a bit better than I thought before. "Are you okay, Jin?" she asked. I gives her a nod.

"So, I finally met Heihachi and told him everything. Heihachi asked to me, if I was the one who did all to his Tekken Forces. I answered that was because they didn't let me met him. Suddenly, without my expectation, he laughed, and said that if I can beat him at The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, he'll build the amusement park for me."

She stopped for a moment. "And he said he'll bring me to Japan, pay all my education, at give me a place to live. So, I give my family a note, that said I would go to Japan to make my dream become real, and they shouldn't worry about me."

"You left home." I said.

"Yup." She answered quickly. "I'll do anything for my dream. I think it'll be all right for them. Well, I already ran for my house about 5 times."

She stopped for a moment. "Hey, I think I'll let you choose the game, next." She said while standing. "Come o-" She doesn't continue her words, because someone pulls his back. She's falling to the ground, surprised. "Ouch!" Then, she's looking at the person who pulled her.

That is a man. He's looking at her too. "What?!" He yelled. "You should watch your step! You hurt me!"

"But I-" She tried to explain.

"You disturbed me, bitch! You-"

He doesn't continue his words because I punch him. I hate this person. Disturb people, then yell at them. And he called her as 'bitch'. Wrong word. What an useless person.

"You'd better sorry." I said, still coldly.

He looks become angry and try to punch me back. But, easily, I can avoid it. With another punch, and one kick, he's lying on the ground. Some people run to us. Before I realize, I've been pulled by someone. That pigtails girl. "Run!"

I don't know where we're going. What I know, she pulls me and we get into one small room. And that room is moving up. Then I realize, it's a rainbow.

She laughs. "I can't believe that! You kicked and punched him!"

"He called you bitch."

"So, you mad because of me?" She asked with a smile.

"No." I replied quickly with a lie.

"Hey, I'll explain you this place." She said, change the subject. "This is the most favorite game for me. Why? Because, if anything bad happen, I like to go here. In this place, we can cry as long as we want, we can do anything, without anyone."

I keep silent.

"Thanks Jin, for the time." she said again. "I really enjoy all of this."

_Xiaoyu's POV_

I'm lying to my bed.

It was really fun. Well, I think my opinion about Jin totally change. We can become a good friend, I think. After everything, still I can't believe I went to amusement park with him, and told him my childish 

ambition, and my favorite place. I never told it to anyone since I was 10, because they were laughing at me when I told them.

I close my eyes and sleep.

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it... R&R if you like.**


	4. First Day At School

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dream...**

**Finally I can update again... I'm sorry it takes so long. As usual, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4 : FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL**_

_Xiaoyu's POV_

The door is knocked. I don't care. I need more sleep. "Miss Ling, please wake up."  
I'm not giving a respond. Then, the knocked stop. And then, I hear that voice again. "But, Mr. Jin-"  
I sleep again.

Just for a moment, the door knocked again.

I wake up. "What is it?" I asked while walking to the bathroom.

"Miss Ling, I'm sorry. But, Mr. Jin has gone to the school about 10 minutes ago. And it's already 6.50 A.M." He said, feel guilty.

"What?" I can't believe in what I heard. "The school start at 7 AM, right?"

"Yes."

"Damn." I muttered to myself. "And Jin left me?!"

"Yes."

"Shit." I muttered again.

In hurried, I brush my teeth, and take a bath. After wear my uniform, I take my bag and run, get put from my room. I still let my hair release.

"Miss Ling, your breakfast-" That guy, who I think as a servant, called me.

"I don't need that!" I replied very quickly.

I run, get out from the house and look around. I don't know the way to school, anyway. I see some people in a distance, use the same uniform as me. It must be the right way. I run as fast as I can, while thinking how stupid I am. How can I believe in that icy-coldly-monotonous-weird-spiky-black-haired-man! He just left me.

When I almost arrive to a gate, a bell rings and man starts close it. Oh no. A few students outside too, and they're talking to the man, ask whether they can come in. But, I know it's useless. He won't let us get in. And then, in a distance, I can see Jin. I must catch him. I want to yell at him, and tell him how jerk he is.

Fortunately, the fence short enough. So, I can jump over it and get into the school. "Sorry." I said to a man who closed the gate. I don't want to late at my first day. Then, I run again, try to reach Jin. And finally, I make it. Breathless, I walk beside him. I look at my watch. It's 7.05 A.M. The gate closed at 7 AM, but the lesson begin at 7.15 A.M. I still have a little time to find my class.

"How could you leave me like that." I said angrily.

"You didn't wake up." He said, so simply.

"Damn." I said, while making a pigtails in my hair. "You can wake me up."

He keeps silent.

"You know Jin, you're really a jerk!" I really mad at him now. "How could you do that?! I didn't know the way to get here! And if I didn't see the students walk to this building, I wouldn't make it!"

"What class are you?" He asked, change subject.

"1-A!" I yelled, really angry. "Listen! Why did you do this? I didn't do anything wrong to you and you keep silent. You're really-really an icy-coldly-monotonous-weird-spiky-black-haired-man!"

He stops walking, make me stop too. "I don't care what you think about me." He stops for a second and sighs. "See you after school."

"What?! Wait! Where's 1-A?" I asked.

"It's here." A girl voice from behind me makes me surprised. "Don't you realize that your class exactly behind you?"

I turn around and look at a girl who was saying that. A girl with a short brown hair. "Thanks." So, Jin bring me to my class, although he didn't tell me. He's a bit kind. Wait! It didn't make any sense. He wouldn't help me. It's just an accidentally.

"You're a newbie?" She asked. "I'm Miharu Hirano, in 1-A too."

"Well, hello then. I'm Ling Xiaoyu." I introduced myself.

Then, we're walking inside the class. Lot of students are staring at me. Did I do anything wrong? Why they do this? I gulp. Miharu, who's walking beside me, laugh. "It's okay, Xiaoyu." She said while sitting at one chair. "You can sit beside me. It's an empty chair."

"Thanks." I sit beside her. "Why are they staring at me like that?" I added with whisper.

"Because you was walking with Kazama." she answered, smile.

"What? It doesn't make any sense." I responded. "Why because of I was walking with Jin they act like that?"

"Do you like him?" She asked.

What a weird question. How could I like a person who did all of those things to me? "100 no."

"I must explain, then. In this school, he's a star. All of the people like him. The women, except me I guess, like his handsome face and his cool acts, and they make Jin's Fans Club! The men respect him, because he has a really strong power." She explained. "So, it seems weird to them look you was walking with their star."

I keep silent. I don't know what to say. How can he become a star? He just a bad person, that likes make people angry. Yes, he has a handsome face. But his cool acts? Oh my god! I really hate his acts and they like it very much? And they make a fans club? I bet if they've been in one house with him, they won't do this.

"So, what's your relationship with him?" Miharu asked again. "He never walked with another people before."

"Really?" I can't believe it. All of the people respect him, and he just rejects them? How rude he is. "Well, it's nothing. I just live in his house."

"What?!" Miharu seems very surprised. "Is it true?" I give her a nod, although I don't know why she seems surprised. "You shouldn't let they know. They'll kill you!"

"Why?" I asked. "I never do anything. His grandfather who bring me. And if I can choose, I wouldn't choose to meet that 'icy-coldly-monotonous-weird-spiky-black-haired-man'. I really hate him! He left me when I was sleeping. I didn't know the way to go here, and he did that!"

Miharu laughs. "They'll really kill you if they heard you. I don't like him too." She stopped. "He's too silent. Like he has no feeling. He should express more about his feeling, I guess. It seems that he's underestimate all of the student. He shouldn't do that although he's number one in this school."

"He's number one?" I can't believe it again. "In what class is he?"

"3-A." She answered. So, he 3 years older than me. I didn't know it before. The teacher suddenly comes in and starts the lesson. "Remember : don't tell them that you're living in one roof. They won't hear your excuse." she added with whisper, before the teacher comes to me.

"So, you're Ling Xiaoyu?" She asked, And I answer with a nod. "I heard you from the headmaster. And if I'm not wrong, you're recommended by Sir Heihachi, the owner of Mishima Zaibatsu?" Again, I answer with a nod. "And now you're living with-" The teacher stopped. Oh no, don't do this to me. Don't say I'm living with Jin, please. "Jin Kazama?" Shit, shit, shit!

I look at Miharu, that seems confused too. "No- Yes- Not exactly." I said, look at the teacher's face, hope he'll understand that I don't want to answer this. He raise his eyebrow. I surrender. "Well… Sort of."

Everyone look surprised and keep stare at me. I just can pray my days in this school won't worse than in the Mishima Manor with Jin. Anyway, I have Miharu here. I hope a friend will make everything better.

* * *

**R & R if you like...**


	5. Problem With Girls

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams**

**Hi again! Thanks for all the reviewers... Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5 : PROBLEM WITH THE GIRLS**_

_Jin's POV_

Bell rings. It means lunch time.

I still sit at my chair in my class, which placed at the corner near the window. I'm looking through the window, see the garden. From my place, I can see that pigtails girl is standing near the tree. Wait, she's with some of women that famously known as 'the most loyal member Jin's Fans Club'. Hell, I really that 'Fans Club'. She already gets a problem, then. I should go there.

I arrive near them. But of course, I try to hiding. I just want to know what will happen.

"To the point." One of the blonde haired woman said. "What's your relation with our Kazama?"

Our? I never belong to them, if I remember. "Our?" That pigtails girl, what's her name? Oh, Xiaoyu said. "I thought he belongs to nobody."

"Yes! Nobody." Another woman with curly hair said. "Including you!"

"I have nothing with him." Xiaoyu tried to explain.

"Why did you walk with him?" The blonde woman asked.

"I just wanted to tell him that he's a jerk?" Xiaoyu answered it simply, without any guilty. What a strange girl she is. But I think she's a bit interesting, for me.

"Take it back, Ling Xioayu!" The blonde woman warned her.

"Xiaoyu." Xiaoyu corrected them.

"Whoever you are, I don't care." Another woman, with brown hair, said. "I heard you live with him. Is that true?"

"Yes." Xiaoyu answered quickly.

"Why do you live there if you don't have any relation with him?" The curly one asked again.

"Heihachi Mishima who bring me there." She said. "If I can choose, I won't choose to live with him."

"What is your relation?" The brown one asked. "Don't make me repeat it again."

"I told you!" Xiaoyu become a bit angry, I guess. "Or it'll be better if I said he's my fiancée?"

"You're lying!" The curly one yelled.

"Of course I was lying!" She said. "I hate him, okay. All of you can relax."

"You shouldn't hate him!" The blonde said. "He's the perfect man!"

"I don't understand all of you." I agree with you. I never understand them too. "Once, you told me like you wouldn't let me near him. Another time, you told me I must like him? Damn! It seems silly."

"You're a bitch!" The brown tries to slap Xiaoyu.

"Wait!" Xiaoyu avoided it. "You shouldn't do these. We'll get a problem if you do these."

"Oh yeah." The blonde said. "You'll have a problem. Not us. Lots of people will say that you're the one who was wrong."

"Not about that." I don't understand what she means. Neither they are.

"So what?!" The curly garbs Xiaoyu's collar and tries to slap her. Without my or maybe all of them expectation too, Xioayu quickly avoids that and punches the curly hand. The curly screams. "What did you do?! It's really hurt!"

"Sorry. It's just happen." Xiaoyu tried explain. "I've told you no to do these."

"You're really a bitch!" The blonde tries to grab Xiaoyu's hand. But, again, Xioayu avoids it and kicks her leg. The blonde screams too.

Wow! I never knew she can do that. I hear footsteps in hurried. I guess it's a teacher. "What is going on here?" I'm right. One of the vice-headmaster.

"She hurts us!" The brown said and pointed Xiaoyu.

"Is that true?" The teacher asked by looking at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu has no choice, so she nods. "Come with me." Then, Xiaoyu follows the teacher, goes to the headmaster's office. I sigh. I must be late going home, then.

_Xiaoyu's POV_

Damn! Why is it must happen on the first day I school? It's all because of Jin! Why all of the women angry while I said I hate him? I don't understand. And that punch and kick… I really-really moved with my reflect. Will they trust me?

I sigh. I don't think so.

"So, you're Ms. Ling Xiaoyu, right?" In front of me, the man, I think he's a headmaster, is standing. "I can let you school here, just because of Mr. Mishima's recommendation." He stops for a moment. "And at the first day, You've make us disappointed."

I keep silent. He's looking carefully at me.

"How could you jump through the fence because of late, and punched, kicked another women student at the first day?" He looks angry. Well, of course. "It's too bad."

"I'm sorry." I said. What else I could say.

"Explain to me why." He ordered.

"Well… I just argued with them." I started explain. "And then, they tried to slap me. So, I just moved with my reflect. I didn't mean to do all of that. It was an accident."

"Do you think I'll believe that?" He asked.

I sigh again. It's hard. What should I say? I told him the truth, and he couldn't believe that. "Well… I don't think so. But I wish. Because I told you the truth."

"You'll stay here as long as you don't let me know your truly reason." He said again. Shit. "Sit down, please."

I sit on the couch, and thinking what should I do now. I really don't know what to say again. I told everything. And he didn't believe it. He stays in his chair, keeps looking at me, wish I'll tell him anything that make sense. I sigh. When will I get home?

The bell rings. It's time to get home. He has been asked again and again. And I've been told again and again. And he just keeps make sure I must tell him everything. It wouldn't have an end, then. So, I must tell him a lie instead of a truth. And I'll be punished, but I can go home now.

I sigh. I have no choice. "Sir." I called him.

"What?" He looks at me, hope this time I'll tell him something that useful.

"I just-" I can't continue it, because the door suddenly open and surprise me. I look at the door, and there's standing Jin. What is he doing here? He'll angry to me? Please not now. I just have a problem with his fans club, and now I have another problem with him? "What?" I asked.

"How long will you make me waiting?" He said. What? I don't understand. "Sir, she told you the truth." He stops for a second. "Just like me, she's a fighter. So, our body do all of that. It's just a reflect. There's nothing behind that event."

"It's impossible, Mr. Kazama." ("Jin." Jin corrected.) "You can't always accuse with that reason."

"She's living with me." Jin said. "And my grandfather is waiting for us now. You must let her go now."

"It can't be like that Mr. Jin."

"Call my grandfather and tell it to him." Jin said again. "You'll become an ordinary teacher if keep her here."

"I- Okay, both of you can go now." He said.

So, we go out from his room. I still don't understand why he do this. After all, it doesn't have any relation with him. Well, a bit. but, it's not his fault. Wait, he said '_How long will you make me waiting?'_ Is he waiting for me?

"Thanks." I said. This time, he saved me.

"You should bring Heihachi's name if get a problem." He said in his monotone voice.

"Jin. You're waiting for me?" I asked. I must know it.

"Yes." He said, shortly.

"Why?" I asked again.

He keeps silent for a moment.

"Answer it Jin." I ordered him.

"Heihachi told me." He answered. I think it's a lie. Why he didn't answer it for the first time if Heihachi told him? It makes me more confused than before. Once, he ignored me, another time he saved me. How does he keep act like this? "Come on. We get home now."

I nod. Well… only time can answer it, I guess.

* * *

**Okay... How was it? You know, R & R if you like!**


	6. First Fight First Blood

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams**

**Finally I can update it! Hope you enjoy the sixth chapter!!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6 : FIRST FIGHTING FIRST BLOOD**_

_Jin's POV_

I open my eyes when the alarm is beeping. It's already 5.45 AM. I get into bathroom, brush my teeth and take a shower. After I finish dressed, I go to the first floor, have my own breakfast.

I sigh. It has been more than a week since Xiaoyu come here. We rarely talk to each other. We only talk if we can't excuse from the conversation with Heihachi, or every morning. It becomes a daily routine. just like this morning. She can't be woken up. Never.

"Miss Ling." One of the servant knock her door. I have been waiting for her for about 10 minutes. "Miss Ling, can you hear me? You'll be late again."

That girl… I stand up and grab my bag. "I'm leaving."

"But Mr. Jin, She's-"

"Never mind." I said, before leave the house.

As the usual morning, I walk to Mishima High School. And when I'm walking, some women blush and no men dare to look at me. I never want this. I just want to be alone, not become a star. I across school gate. It's 6.55. I can hear footsteps, someone is running. And I bet, it's her.

"Jiiiiinnnnn!" She runs into me. Xiaoyu. I keep walking, and she's walking beside me. "How rude you are!" She starts make a pigtails in her hair. "Why do you always leave me like that? I still don't understand why everyone like you. I think you almost make me crazy because of your cool acts."

"I don't care." I said, monotone.

"Give me your drink." She asked. I give her my drink bottle, and she drinks it. "Thanks." She gives my bottle back. "Of course you don't care." She continues the conversation again. "You're just an icy-coldly-monotonous-weird-spiky-black-haired-man."

"Stop call me like that." I said. That's the other thing why she seems different than another people. She doesn't afraid of me. She calls me like that. An icy-coldly-blah-blah-blah… I still can't remember that, anyway, although she often says that.

"You don't want to be called like that?" She said again. "So, you must change your attitude."

I sigh. It's already in front of her class. "See you."

Then, I leave her. I still can hear her voice which seems angry. I think Jin's Fans Club, hell I really hate it! Can't I call it with another name? Silly club, for example. I think that silly club try to disturb her again. Since she came to this school, she always being disturbed by another women. I ever looked they pulled her, hid her bag or book, tear her book into pieces, or wrote at her table. But she keeps smiling. What a strange girl.

The bell rings. It's time to get home.

I usually wait her near the gate, so I'm walking to the gate. I can see some people near that gate. I think I've met them before, but I can't remember. What do they want here? I sigh. It'll be waste my energy. I hate this.

"Kazama!" One of them, that seems as their leader called me. "You must be remember me, right?"

"Who are you?" I asked, coldly. Some of them start moving around me.

"You beat me last month!" He said. "I come here for a revenge."

_Xiaoyu's POV_

I'm walking out from the class angrily.

I hate it! Why do they always disturb me? Today they tears my sport uniform. Fortunately, there's no sport lesson today. Shit! Just because of I live with Jin, and usually walk with him every morning they say I snatch their Jin. Since when Jin belongs to them, anyway?

"Xiaoyu!" I heard a voice. It must be Miharu. "You're going home now?"

"Yes, I think." I answered. "Jin always waits for me near the gate."

"Let's go there together." She said, walking beside me. "I don't understand why that icy man wants to wait you everyday."

"Me either." I said. "Hey, everyone think he's a perfect student, right? So, how did they know he's a good fighter?"

"Well, yes, he's perfect. But for teachers, he's one of insurgent, I guess. He often has a fight with students from another school. He is hothead." Miharu explained. "But, what strange is, he never been punished. I don't know why."

He used Heihachi's name. He told me before. He's coward. He used his grandfather's name who an owner, so he won't be punished! Of course.

Miharu looks through the window. "Hey, look at that!" I follow her vision, and I can see Jin is surrounding by some people with different uniform. "Just as what I said before." Miharu seems satisfied. "It'll be crowded with people then. Everyone like to watch Jin fights." She stops and points some of Jin's Fans Club member. "See, they'll give support too. Shall we go there?"

"I'm a bit interest." I smile.

So, we join with the crowd. I want to see how he fights too. Well, although we've been living together a week, we never have practice together. I try to avoid it.

One of the big man, it seems he's the leader, tries to punch him. He easily avoids it. Then, another man tries to kick him from his back. And one another man tries to punch his back. But, again, he easily avoids it. Well, I can do it too. All of his opponent aren't fighters. Their movement can be expected.

In 10 minutes, Jin beats all of them. Lots of people clap their hand. Well, I think it seems silly. Why they congratulate his winning? It doesn't make any sense. But, from my place, I can see that one of the man pulls something from his pocket. I try to look at it clearly. It's… pocketknife! Without thinking, I run to Jin.

"Jin! Watch out!" Jin seems surprised. At the right time, I can kick hand of the opponent. He tries to punch me back but I hurries punch his stomach. Then, he's falling to the ground. After that, I put my hands on my hip. "You shouldn't do that kind of tricks!" And I turn around, go to Jin.

Suddenly, Jin grabs my hand and hugs me with one hand. I really-really surprised. "You should watch out too." I don't understand what he means. "Kick your back now." Although I still confuse, I do what he said. And after Jin release his hug, behind me I can see a man, who has been knocked before, faints. Then Jin throw a pocket knife beside him.

"Jin, your hand is bleeding." I said, surprised.

"It's okay." He said while looking at his bleeding hand.

"It's not okay!" I said. "We must go to (sick room) now."

I grab his hand which doesn't hurt. "There's no one."

"I'll take care of you." I said again.

Without care about everyone who's looking at us, I bring him to nursery compulsively. I don't think anything beside he saved me with grabbed the pocketknife, and he's bleeding because of that. I still have a responsibility. So, I must take care of him now.

* * *

**Okay. That's it. How was it? R & R if you like!**


	7. Only Two in Sick Room

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams**

**Okay, finally I can update it!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7 : ONLY TWO IN THE SICK ROOM**_

_Xiaoyu's POV_

I try to find a bandage in the desk. And after 5 minutes, finally I can find it. Why do they put that in the place that hard to see? Instead, his blood keeps flow. He sits in the bed, waiting for me. Then, in hurried, I sit beside her and start bandage his wound. He doesn't say anything.

"You can tell me if it's too hurt." I told him while bandaging.

"No. It's okay." He answered quickly.

"Thanks to saved me." I said again, still bandaging.

"Nah. You saved me too."

"Okay. It's finish now!" I said after finish bandaging. "We can go home now."

"No." Suddenly, he said by looking at me. "Open your shirt."

"What?" I'm really-really surprised. Did I hear right? It can't be true.

"Just do it." He pushes my shoulder so heavy. I'm falling to the bed. He starts try to open button in my shirt.

"But, Jin?" I tried to make him stay away from me. "Jin? Stop this." Jin keeps try to open it. "Jin!"

"Pervert!" Suddenly, Miharu appears and hits Jin with her bag. "You're really-really a pervert, Jin Kazama! Stay away from Xiaoyu right know, or I'll kick your ass!" She keeps hitting him although Jin already stay away from me.

"Wait." Jin tries to stop Miharu. "Wait a minute."

"No way!" Miharu seems very mad. "I'll let everyone know that you're a pervert! Jerk!"

"I didn't do anything to her." Jin tries to excuse. I can't say anything. I'm too shock.

"Lie!" Miharu yelled at him.

"Her left shoulder is hurt." Jin said. "I just want to see it."

"What?" Miharu stops hitting him. Uh… it's bad. He knows that my shoulder is hurt. And now Miharu know it too. Then, Miharu turns her face to me, who seems guilty. "Really, Xiaoyu?"

"No. I'm okay." I answered quickly.

"Show your left shoulder." She ordered.

"No." I replied. "I'm okay. There's no reason to show my shoulder." I tried to excuse.

"Show it now, Ling Xiaoyu." If she already called me with my full name, it means she mad. "Hurry up."

I sigh, surrender. "Okay. My left shoulder was hurt by the man who bring a pocketknife. I didn't fully concentrate at him, so he could punch me. But it's not serious. Trust me, Miharu."

"If I'm right." Jin said again. "Your shoulder must be turns blue now."

Miharu is looking at me carefully. Damn! Why did he say that thing? I have no choice instead show it to Miharu now. "Well, I let you see it, Miharu. But Jin, you must get out from here. I won't show it if you still here." I ordered. "Wait me outside. Miharu can bandage me by herself."

He raise his eyebrow before stands up and goes outside (sick room).

_Jin's POV_

I'm leaning against the wall, waiting for them. Well, that event made me really surprise. How could she suddenly run and kick my opponent? And the most surprisingly moment is, how could I hug her? Although it was just to avoid that man's knife… It seemed weird. I moved only with my reflect.

Anyway, I found another interesting girl. Xiaoyu's classmate. I don't know who she is, but, she's not afraid of me too. She dared to hit me, and called me pervert. It's new. I must try hard not to laugh. If I think, it was seem silly.

Suddenly, the door opens. Xiaoyu and her friend come out. "You were right." Her friend said. "Her shoulder turned blue. But, I've bandaged it."

"Good." I said monotone.

"Jin, it's so late to get home now." Xiaoyu said while looking at her watch. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay if we free from train once." I said, tried to calm her.

"Really?" I give her a nod, and she smiles. "So, because we're late already, how about take a walk?"

"It's up to you." I said. "But I'll go home."

"Come on, Jin." Xiaoyu said again. "Join us. It won't take too long. I promise."

"No."

"Please?"

I sigh. It seems I have no choice. I can't reject her again. And besides, if I go home now, Heihachi must be angry because she's not with me. "Just for a moment."

So, I'm walking with her and her friend, she said her name is Miharu. I must remember that. We're walking to the nearest shopping center. I hate to be here. But fortunately, we aren't going to accessories or clothes shops. We just take a walk until find ice cream stand.

"Miharu, do you want to buy an ice cream?" Xiaoyu looks at Miharu.

"I think I want one." Miharu answered. "How about you, Jin?"

"No." I replied quickly.

"Just choose one." Miharu said again. "I'll pay for you. For compensation I've hit you."

"Hey, pay for me too!" Xiaoyu said.

"No way!" Miharu replied with a smile.

"Come on!" Xiaoyu asked. "It's my birthday today. Give me an ice cream for present!"

"Really? I don't know that, Xiaoyu." Yes, I don't know too. So, now she's really 16 years old. "Okay, I'll pay for you! Happy birthday anyway. I can't give you anything."

"Thanks." She replied with a smile. "You should choose too, Jin."

They keep force me to choose one. Why can't they ignore my existence? Forced, finally I choose one flavor. They seem very satisfied. After that, we're walking again until Xiaoyu find game box filled with doll. You know, the game that we must try to grab a doll, so we can get it.

"Wait a minute!" Xiaoyu goes near that game. "A panda doll with pink ribbon! How cute. I want to try once! I'll get it."

Miharu giggles. Xiaoyu takes out a coin and starts trying. But unfortunately, she can't get it. "Once more!" She said. Then, she tries again. But again, she failed. "Once more!" After she said that, I'm walking beside her and playing the same game. I can get it easily, but she failed again.

"Shit! It's hard." She said. "Jin! You're great! How could you do that?"

I take the panda doll from the game and give it to her. "Happy birthday, Xiao." I said, still coldly.

She seems surprised for a second. "Thank you very much, Jin." She said happily. "I'll keep it well."

Miharu looks at me. "I thought you're a coldly guy."

"I'm not a heartless guy." I answered simply.

_Xiaoyu's POV_

I never imagined before, Jin would give me a birthday present. Although he got it just from game, it doesn't matter. I'll keep it well, as I promise before. And this is the first time he called me. Xiao… I never been called like that before. But I don't hate it. After this day, I think I'll become Jin's friend soon or later. Although I bet he'll leave me again tomorrow. I giggle.

I'm lying on my bed and close my eyes.

* * *

**Okay, how was it? R & R please...**


End file.
